


Big Dick Energy

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Cock Worship, F/M, Paizuri, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: It's always good when you find people that you don't need to hold back around.Because Simon's been holding back for a very, very long time.
Kudos: 58





	Big Dick Energy

Simon didn't consider himself to be that special. He wasn't tall, or muscular, or smart, or charming, or at least he didn't think he was. Perhaps the only thing he felt that he had going for him was that he was an early bloomer: Puberty hit him like a truck, which wouldn't have been so bad had it stopped at some point. His time in high school was spent facing the wall in the locker room, so his classmates wouldn't see his manhood that would have been large even on a grown man. When he grew older he wore baggy pants and boxers almost exclusively and, once he was old enough to pay for it, taking saltpeter for good measure. Dating was out of the question, or at least it was until he ran into Riona again.

He remembered Riona as a shy, withdrawn, freckled redhead, quite short and flat as a board. They had moved apart when they were fourteen and, in the interim, puberty hit her even harder than it hit him. She had rocketed up in height, now standing at around seven and a half feet. Her chest was level with Simon's face, each breast at least double the size of his head and positively bursting out of a shirt that had to have been custom made. Her pants, too, the fabric taut across thick thighs and a wide, toned backside. To top off her transformation she was quite outgoing, quick to laugh and scarcely without a smile on her face.

Their encounter with each other was purely by happenstance, meeting in line at the local bank. They went to a nearby coffee shop, catching up on history and laughing over old memories. From there Riona grew a bit more serious, bashfully admitting that she had a crush on Simon from afar but never worked up the courage to approach him, and that maybe since they had met again, perhaps they could take a little trip up to Riona's apartment.

"If you were up to it," she added.

He was, though he didn't expect that they would end up naked in her bedroom quite so quickly. Or that Vicky, Riona's dusky-skinned friend from college, would be there too.

"Wow," Vicky breathed. She and Riona were kneeling in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed, admiring the view. "It's so -amazing-."

Simon looked away as his blush deepened. "No it's not," he mumbled.

"It -is-. It's so -big- and perfectly shaped and..." She looked up at him. "Do you use any creams on it? Because your skin complexion is fantastic."

"Is it alright if we touched it?" Riona asked, hesitating to move her hand closer out of a sense of reverence.

"Um... y-yeah, you're going to be touching it eventually, right?"

Riona and Vicky moved at once, hands bumping into each other. Riona pulled away, gesturing for Vicky to go ahead. She did so, sliding her fingers beneath it as it hung between his legs and cradling it in her hands, hefting it experimentally. "It's so heavy. What if..." She aimed it towards her face, opening her mouth as she leaned in for a few seconds, examining something before pulling away. "...it won't even fit, and it's flaccid. They really broke the mold when they made you, huh?" Turning to Riona she asked, "how about you? Do you think it'll fit?"

"I'm not sure how big this monster is going to be when he gets hard." Riona looked up at him. "How big -do- you get?"

"I don't know. I haven't had an erection in years."

They slowly exchanged dismayed looks before shaking their head sadly. "We can't have that," Riona said, standing up. Turning, she waved a finger over her shoulder. "Vicky, take care of him in the meantime. I'm going to go whip something up."

Vicky grinned as she rose, easing him back towards the center of the bed. "You heard her. I need to 'take care' of you."

Simon shuffled away across the top of the seats, sitting in front of the pillow as Vicky crawled towards him on all fours. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him with a deep hunger, and after a moment of surprise he met her in turn. His length was laid out between his legs, and she ran her hands along it, coaxing quiet moans out of him. "I'm jealous," she breathed. "You kept this all to yourself." As she felt him twitch briefly, she smiled. "So, I guess that stuff isn't a sure fix."

"I've never seen this much activity," he said.

As Riona returned, bottle in hand, Vicky replied, "you're going to see a lot more today."

Riona politely gestured and Vicky moved aside as she mounted the bed, kneeling in front of Simon. Hefting him with one hand she flicked the cap open with her thumb, pouring a thick, clear fluid onto his length. He shivered at the sudden coolness and her touch as she massaged it into his skin. Lifting it up with one hand, she applied a layer to his balls, and he felt the substance warm quickly as something stirred inside of him. "It- it's happening," he said. "It's working!"

Stretching out, Riona laid in front of Simon, legs partly hanging off the end and her torso popped up by her sizeable breasts. Both she and Vicky watched as Simon held it in both hands, awed as it grew firmer and longer, inching upward even beyond its already impressive size. In a matter of moments it stretched to the length of his knees, so thick that he could barely put both hands around it.

"Wow," he breathed.

Between the two women, Riona was the first to speak. "Dibs!" She lunged, hefting her breasts and spreading them before sandwiching his dick between them, the tip right by her face.

Vicky pouted. "No fair!"

Simon's back arched as Riona began kneading, moving her hands in slow circles against her chest. She took as much of his head into her mouth as she could, running her tongue across it, and feeling it move and twitch against her. He heard Simon's breath quicken and thought he was about to come, until the tip began pressing against her lips, pushing her head back. Confused, she pulled away, watching as he held himself by the base, supporting a weight that was, inexplicably, growing ever larger.

"What was in that stuff?" Vicky asked.

"Nothing that does -this-," Riona replied.

Between his legs Simon's balls began to swell, touching either side of his thighs. As his cock surpassed two feet and continued on to three he watched it in dazed amazement, slowly stroking it. "Still..." he panted, eyes unfocused and hazy, "...still growing." It tipped into the bed under its own weight, pulling him up to a sitting position and looking for all the world as if he were straddling two basketballs. "Didn't know... was... so big."

The two young women could only stare as Simon continued to grow longer and thicker, stretching towards the edge of the bed. Vicky ran her fingers across it, not fully believing what was happening, even as the heat and scent of sweat began to fill the air. It was almost too amazing to disturb, but when she saw his helpless, overwhelmed expression and how his hands began moving in an almost frantic fashion, she made her move.

Swinging one leg over his length, Vicky pressed against him, entwining her arms around his body. As she moved her head in he kissed her with a violent hunger, which she returned in kind. Riona was quick to follow, mounting Simon and pressing against Vicky, butt to butt. Lying down atop him she ground her thighs, breasts, and as much else as she could manage against him, giving him the stimulation that he couldn't hope to do alone. By now his dick was larger than he was tall, the rest of him cushioned by his own sack, the air humid and filled with the sounds of panting, squeaking bedsprings, and half-comprehensible fragments of sentences.

Once again, the tip of Simon's head was near Riona's lips, but this time he felt him tense up and tremble beneath him, his panting turning to grunts. She raised her head and seconds later he came, thick and heavy, shooting clear across the room and splattering against the floor near the far wall. As he did she felt his skin rub against hers, and he suddenly surged forward another few inches. As his cock shuddered beneath her once more, she inwardly hoped that his stamina would come to an end before her apartment did.

But then again...


End file.
